deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BonBooker/WE GOTTA GET SPONGEBOB BACK - Episode 5 - "Vroom Vroom" goes the car
Last time on WGGSB Fanon, Masta killed an old man. That's about it. Random Payphone. Bon and Masta had went to a nearby phone. Currently Bon was putting in his coins, but he was a 25 cent short. "Ey man you got a quarter?" asked Masta outside the phone booth who shrugged. "Sorry man, people don't usually throw away money". Bon scavenged through his pockets before finally pulling out a bent quarter that still somehow fit in. GA's house, Wisconsin. '' Cut to inside a nice-ish looking room. It was quite A E S T H E T I C to be blunt. In the middle, stood an attorney playing some shitty obscure mobile version of League of Legends. He continued to play until his playtime was interrupted once he got a call on the phone he was playing with. He answered and screamed into the phone. "HOWDY BON, WANNA TALK ABOUT ACE ATTORNEY?" somehow knowing Bon would be on the other end. Bon replied with a firm "WE GOTTA GET SPONGEBOB BACK". GA, who was easily as convinced as Masta, hung up the phone and talked to himself, saying "We gotta get Spongebob back faster then Masta using his arm to wank Undertale!" said GA as he hopped out of his second story window and landed on top of his black jeep which he is totally able to drive in this and real-life due to being "21" He drove away, yelling "YEE-HAW!" while wielding a whip made out of box's of AA games. A few minutes later, GA had successfully driven his car to where ever God knows Masta and Bon were. Before they hopped in, a mysterious figure lurked out of the shadows, resembling a...Quagsire? "h-h-hey guys I'm 23 as well and I can drive and help you get Spongebob" said Quaunt, finally revealing himself. "Oh, uh, sure, but we already have GA's car" stated Masta. "O-oh that's fine, as long as I can help" said Quaunt, slowly lurking into the car. But before he could get in, something grabbed him by his tiny legs. "Y-you bastards..trying to end my life...." said the man with a raspy voice, clutching his chest wound deeply. "Oh for fucks sake this guy again" said Bon as he pulled Quaunt in and locked the door. "Drive drive drive" he said continuously to GA, singaling him to get the fuck away from this guy. As they drove off, Quaunt bursted out saying "W-wait, no! I can beat him" as he hopped out the window, as he was "flying" towards him the man took out gun which he had....for some reason, aimed at the forehead and.... 'BANG!''' It did fucking jack-shit because Quaunt the Quagsire (we'll call him Quauntsire) is supposed to be this tank in a Chatlocke or something idfk. Anywho Quaunt murdered the guy for good by shooting Water Gun through his head. "A-alright guys I did it, he w-won't be a menace anymore, YAY" said Quaunt with little enthusiasm in his voice as he hopped through the window. what even was the point of that last paragraph btw? As our group of 4 drove off, they all had the same thought on mind. All in unison. Why did they sign up for this? oh and uh we gotta get spongebob back no poll again this time because idfk Category:Blog posts